


Gospel

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Who is that?" Percival breathes, so as not to disturb the delightful creature in front of him."That's Credence." Newt replies, equally quiet. "He's a Faerie - Changeling, actually, which is why he isn't with the Court."(Or, Credence Barebone is a Changeling. This, of course, changes everything.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credence Barebone is a Changeling. The real Credence Barebone is long dead, having been taken to the Faerie Courts and maybe eaten or something. Mary-Lou Barebone adopted him from an orphanage when he was very little and beat him for his signs of oddity. He escaped with Newt and Tina's help and now lives in the forest surrounding Newt's home, getting used to his Fae power. 
> 
> Percival Graves is Head Auror of the MACUSA. He's drowning in his workload so his friend, Tina, insists that he come and stay with her and her husband, Newt, and he accepts. Grindlewald is but a memory and never had any interaction with Credence. 
> 
> This, naturally, changes events quite a bit.

The moment he steps out of his car, Percival knows this little vacation was a good idea. The first breath of clean, fresh air clears his mind. 

He sighs deeply and turns to get his case out of the trunk.

"Percy! It's so good to see you!"

Newt doesn't look like he's aged a day. He seems to have grown into himself, but to Percival, he'll always be that awkward fifteen year old who spat water into Percival's lap during dinner. 

"Newton, how are you?" He returns, lips twisting into a smirk.

He laughs when Newt frowns. "Okay, point well made. But seriously, it is good to see you." 

Percival would make a point of hugging him, but for one, his hands are full, and for two, Newt isn't a hugging kind of guy.

"It's good to see you too, Newt. What have you been up to, then?" 

As Percival lets the chatter wash over him, he feels the tension in his shoulders leave him, and he sighs softly. Newt barrels right on talking and Percival lets him, glad to have something to fill the empty space.

A few of Newt's Kneasles come running up to him, and he crouches to pet them with a warm chuckle, running his fingertips over their heads just to hear them purr. 

He doesn't even realize Newt has left until he stands up and glances around for him.

"Just setting up your room." As usual, he has incredible timing for knowing when he needs to be places. "First door on your left, up the stairs. Make yourself at home." 

As Percival walks up the stairs, he swears he's being watched. 

It doesn't take him long at all to unpack, since he only really brought what he felt was strictly necessary. Once he had, though, he glanced out of the window for all of a second. 

And made eye contact with someone down there in Newt's yard. When he looked again, they were gone. 

Percival rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I need this more than I thought." He muttered to himself as he undid his tie.

\--- 

It's on the third day of his three-month long stay with Newt that they meet Him. 

Newt had convinced him to go for a walk with him, get some fresh air. Although he grumbled that he _got plenty of fresh air, thank you, Newton,_ he went anyway.

 It was as they were approaching the river that they see him. Newt quiets his chatter about his creatures for long enough that it draws Percival out of his daydreaming. 

"New--" 

Newt shushes him quickly, and his jaw shuts with a quiet click. "Look, over there." 

Crouching on the opposite bank is the most beautiful man Percival has ever seen. He dips his pale hands into the water and then brings them up to his hands to drink. His hair is dark, falling around his face in curled waves, and when he looks up and casts his gaze around for threats, they're the prettiest brown Percival has ever known. 

"Who is that?" Percival breathes, so as not to disturb the delightful creature in front of him. 

"That's Credence." Newt replies, equally quiet. "He's a Faerie - Changeling, actually, which is why he isn't with the Court." 

That brings Percival flying back down to Earth. A Faerie. An actual Faerie is sat in front of him. Jesus. 

The boy, for he can't be more than twenty, makes eye contact with Percival, and it sends flames rocketing down his spine. And then he bolts, faster than light. For a brief, terrifying moment, Percival's thighs twitch with the urge to give chase. 

"Ah, he's a bit wary of strangers, I'm afraid. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually." Newt says, rising from his crouched position. It takes Percival a long moment to shake off the strange feeling that he's forgotten something very important somewhere. But he does manage to shake it off, and he wipes his forehead with his sleeve. "It does take a while to get used to, doesn't it? Don't worry, Percy, I'm sure you'll be just fine." 

Famous last words, those. 

\---

On the fourth day, Percival decides to go out on his own. Newt and Tina wave him off with a "Be safe." It's a far cry from New York City, where he's lived pretty much his entire adult life, so he thinks he'll be alright. He takes his wand with him anyway. Just in case.

It's about half an hour in that he gets interrupted. It's a voice so beautiful, so wonderful, that he can't help but stop in his tracks. 

"Hello." Says that voice, and Percival turns around before he's even thinking about it. "I saw you, before." 

It takes him an awfully long time to respond, because standing there is that Faerie Newt had pointed out to him, the one that sends fire through his very bones. "Um. Yes, that's right." 

"What's your name?" Says the Faerie, tilting his head, and Percival could never deny him anything. 

"Percival Graves." 

The Faerie smiles at him, and Percival feels weak at the knees. The smile turns into a grin. It's only then that Percival thinks he might have made a mistake. "Percival Graves? That's a lovely name. You can call me Credence." 

The way he says it makes it sound like a gift, so Percival takes it as one. "Thank you, Credence." 

He -  _the Faerie_ , Percival reminds himself - blinks at him curiously, and then offers his hand. "Will you walk with me, Percival Graves?" 

And Percival, damn him, takes the offered hand blindly. 

Famous last words, as they say. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Percival wakes up slowly. His body feels heavy, weighed down with the weight of life, and something in the back of his head whispers  _let go, let go, it'll be over._

He's always been stubborn. He drags hinself from sleep and rubs at his eyes, only to be tackled in a hug. "Percival!" 

It's Newt. He's hugging him. 

Cleverly, he makes a little "Uh?" noise, a grunt, really. "Newt? What-...?" 

"We really thought you were dead!" Newt howls into his shoulder. 

That's odd. The last thing he remembers is meeting with that Credence boy, and...

Oh. 

 _Oh_. 

"I'm sorry I worried you, Newt." He shakes his head to clear it and sits up. "Really, I am."

"What on Earth happened to you?" Newt asks, pulling back and staring at him intently. 

"You know, I'm not really sure." He says, because he isn't, and because he doesn't want to give up his interaction with the Faerie boy just yet. Newt had said he was skittish around strangers, and yet he'd approached Percival without a care. It was odd but he'd never known Newt to be wrong about something like this.

Newt frowns at him, and Percival sighs and stands up. "Look, Newt, I'm fine. See? No lasting damage at all." 

"You don't know that!" Newt protests, but seems to understand that arguing is a losing battle and leaves with the promise to bring him up some food. 

  _Percival Graves,_ whispers a voice from far off, and it makes his heart stutter in his chest to hear it. But he shakes it off and changes his clothes, and then eats the food Newt brought to him.

The next day, when he says he's going out again, Newt looks aprehensive. "I'll be alright. Some fresh air and I'll be right as rain." He assures, and that seems to do it for Newt, who goes back to coaxing a bowtruckle to give him back his vial of whatever-it-is. 

It takes Percival longer to find the Faerie boy this time, but when he does, his breath is no less taken away than it was the first two times. 

God, but he's pretty. He's knelt by a patch of wildflowers, fashioning them into what looks like a flower crown, the softest smile Percival has ever seen on another creature gracing his lips and Percival feels blessed. 

He'd done some research on Faeries and their customs and had immedietly swapped out his iron signet ring for a golden one instead, lest he accidentally hurt the boy. Judging by the scars on his hands, Percival thinks critically, he's had enough of that for a lifetime.

"Hello, Percival Graves." The boy, Credence, calls to him softly, eyes resting on Percival's face. "Won't you join me?" 

Percival is powerless to do anything but nod and sit down beside the flowers and let Credence weave them through his hair, humming softly all the while. 

The delighted laugh he gives when he's finished makes Percival's heart melt. "You look very pretty, Percival Graves." 

"Just Percival. You can call me Percival." He corrects lightly, making the boy tilt his head and frown thoughtfully. 

"But that takes the fun out of it." He says, soft, twisting a blade of grass around hid finger. "Do people call you Percy?" 

"Ah, they do. Sometimes." He shifts, careful not to dislodge any of the flowers from his hair. 

"You don't like it?" 

"I'm not overly fond." 

Despite that, he knows that he would let this boy call him anything if it meant he would keep smiling. 

Oh, hell. He's in way too deep with this, isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who draws a percy with flowers in his hair will have my undying love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed please!!! <3
> 
> ~ P.T


End file.
